


Algo Contigo

by stsuburbia



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst but fluffy angst somehow, Berlermo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martín is uuh also dead I guess, andrés is dead, the afterlife au literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsuburbia/pseuds/stsuburbia
Summary: "Black.Martin's vision suddenly vanished.  He could feel a sharp pain in his neck, probably the stab of a gun. It didn't last long, in just a second he was already unconscious on the ground.White.It felt like he was floating. As if his mind and body were no longer one.  He was calm, relaxed, comfortable.  But at the same time, if he thought a little, he might run into the millions of voices that were shouting at him in confusion and concern."Martín may be dead.He also may find someone who he's constantly missed for the last three years.This person may confess some things as well...
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Algo Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> stsuburbia here. 
> 
> my main language is not English so I apologize if there's any mistake.
> 
> i've also posted a Spanish version if you prefer to read that one. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Black.  
Martin's vision suddenly vanished. He could feel a sharp pain in his neck, probably the stab of a gun. It didn't last long, in just a second he was already unconscious on the ground.

White.  
It felt like he was floating. As if his mind and body were no longer one. He was calm, relaxed, comfortable. But at the same time, if he thought a little, he might run into the millions of voices that were shouting at him in confusion and concern.

First he got his hearing back.  
There were no voices, no screams, no gunshots. You could only hear the wind, soft and peaceful, and a song playing on a radio in the distance, but near enough to recognize the singer's voice.

Then his smell returned.  
Flowers. Plants. He wasn't sure. It smelled of street. It smelled of trees and damp grass.  
He breathed, taking in all the air he could. Finally feeling that he could breath calmly.

Then touch.  
He was wearing more comfortable shoes than the ones he had at the bank. He wasn't wearing the jumpsuit either. It was a shirt, softer and lighter, that allowed him to feel the breeze that passed by. And he was sitting on a bench.

And finally he regained his sight.  
Light, color, warmth.  
Italy.

He was in Italy. How long has it been since the last time he was here?

Once settled, although still feeling that he was dreaming and levitating, he managed to identify the song that was playing on the radio.

It was Algo Contigo, Andrés Calamaro's version.  
Back in the 2000s, he used to listen to his music a lot, in Argentina, right after ending his engineering studies. Who would have thought that he was going to do what he was doing now...

He looked to his left. There was a group of trees, but in the background everything was white. There was nothing else.

He looked to his right.  
He stopped breathing for a couple of seconds.  
There were buildings, a couple of bars and shops, but there were no people.

However, what caught his attention was one person, whose back was facing him. Just by looking at the suit he was wearing, he could recognize him.

Andrés.  
As if he had read his mind, the Spaniard turned around, smiling at him.  
God, his smile.  
Martín could sense the tears gathering in his eyes just by looking at him. Seeing him smirk. After so many years.

While Martín was looking at him, Andrés walked over until he was in front of him. Locking eyes.

"Martín."- He said almost laughing of how happy he was. His voice.  
Martín got up quickly, as if a force was obligating him to get closer to him, just by saying his name.- "Martín, look at you. You look gorgeous."

Martín laughed softly, probably blushing, still not fully understanding what was happening.

Andrés put his hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"What a mess you're making for the gold."- He said laughing. Martín noticed his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. They were shining. Maybe of tears. Or a deeper feeling. Maybe both.

"Am I dead?"- Martin managed to ask. It came out unconsciously. He did not notice what he had said until Andrés caressed his cheek again, then lowered his arm and put it back in his jacket's pocket.

"Not yet."- He smiled at him.- "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Andrés began to walk and Martín followed him only by instinct.  
He didn't understand what was happening. Was he dying? Did being dead mean being with Andrés forever? How long was this going to last? What was going to happen to his life?

"Why did you leave?"- Martin said, grabbing Andrés by the arm, forcing him to stop walking.  
Andrés looked at him, sadness slowly creeping onto his face. It's as if he already knew this moment was coming.

Andrés avoided his gaze, embarrassed. Thinking of the correct answer.

"I was going to die, one way or another."- He said, looking at the ground.- "I didn't want to make you suffer."

"Well, it didn't work."- Martin replied, defensive, but unable to be fully angry at him, as he noticed the tears threatening to come out, looking for the other's gaze.

"I know."- He was crying. Andrés was crying.- "I know, Martín. I'm sorry."

He finally looked at him. His eyes were red and Martin didn't know what to say.

"I didn't want you to waste your life having a hard time because of me. I wanted you to forget about me and find a man and get on with your life."- He sighed.- "But I still wonder if I did the right thing or not, because we are soulmates, Martín. We should have always been together."

"Andrés..."- Martin whispered, crying.

"God, Martín. How didn't I realize? Martín, Martín, Martín..."- He whispered, resting his hands on the Argentine's shoulders. Their gazes finding thoughts hidden for years in the other's eyes. Understanding more about what had never been so clear.- "You and I could have done so many things together. We could have gotten the gold out, the two of us. Go on vacation to the Maldives."- He said smiling through the tears.

"We could have bought a huge house, and live together."- Andrés continued. Martín could only find love and sadness in his eyes. Sincerity.- "We could have gotten married. We could have bought a dog and take care of him together."- He said letting out a broken chuckle, making Martín smile for a couple of seconds. His breath stopping when he heard those words, that held such an important meaning, coming from the only man he had truly loved.- "But that life isn't for us. At least not me."

His expression turned serious. Martín didn't know how to feel. There were too many emotions.

"Martín."- He said, grabbing his shoulders slightly tighter.- "Don't make the same mistake I made. You still have so much left, cariño."

Martín was not able to process all of this. He looked into his eyes for a few seconds.  
It was Andrés. His Andrés.

He didn't know if it was a dream, if he was dead.  
But he had never felt so alive.

Martín put his hands on the other's cheeks, wiping his tears off.  
He looked at his lips.  
And kissed him.

It was different. It was different from the first and only kiss they had, on the monastery.  
This time Andrés did not show desire, passion. It showed love, sweetness.  
Longing.

Something much bigger than the two of them.

It was a delicate and soft kiss, both caressing each other's cheeks.

Martín does not know how long he stood there, kissing him, but after a while, Andrés had to separate slightly to catch his breath. Their noses were still touching, and Martin kept looking at his lips.

"When the time comes,"- Andrés said in a low voice.- "You can give me all the kisses you want."

Andrés looked at him in silence for a few seconds. Thinking. Martín could stay like this forever.  
Who needs gold and richness when you can have your loved one in your arms? What can fill you more, than the kisses from his lips?

"I would love for you to stay here with me."- Andrés spoke again, separating their faces a little so that they could look into each other's eyes.- "Because I've missed you so much. And I love you very much, Martín."

He had never heard so much honesty in his voice. So much vulnerability.

"But what I don't want is for you to die."- He said serious.- "You have a bank to rob. Gold to take home. You have a man down there who loves you as much as you have loved me, a family to take care of. You can't leave yet. "

Martín did not know what to do. What to feel.  
Once again, Andrés had given him everything, and now he was asking for distance.

However, it only took him a few seconds to understand.

Andrés was his guide. His mentor. And having to live without him all these years, without his advice, without someone to tell him that everything is going to be okay. It had been the most difficult thing that could happen to him. More than robbing gold from the national bank.

And now that he told him this. He had opened the doors to a new future that he didn't even think would exist. He saw everything clear.

He had to stay alive.  
For Andrés. For himself. For Helsinki. For the assholes of the band. For the gold.

"You are not going to come here with me until you are old and have no other choice, okay?"- Andres said laughing.- "Can you promise me that?"

Martín kissed him again, this time a short kiss, but no less full of love than the last.

"I would do anything for you."- He whispered, his eyes closed. His heart clenched in his chest. In love.  
Making Andrés laugh again.

Their lips touched once more and they kissed one last time.

Black.  
Martín felt himself falling down a hole.  
He felt a very strong pressure on his lungs and an unbearable headache.

White.  
He sat bolt upright, gasping for air, as if he'd been about to drown.

He was in a bed. In one of the bank's offices.  
Shit.

He was still alive.

Andrés.  
He had seen Andrés.

He looked to his right, Helsinki was stroking his arm trying to calm him down.

"Lay down, Palermo. You need to rest."- He said softly, helping him to lie down on the stretcher.- "You have entered a coma, everything is fine now. Gandía is tied. How are you?"

"Helsinki..."- Martín said, starting to cry. The tears escaping freely and uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. But he was smiling.- "Helsinki, I saw him."

He said with a chuckle. His eyes wide with an emotion that could only be described as euphoria.  
Helsi looked at him confused.

"Saw who?"

"I've seen him, Helsi."- He laughed, hugging him.- "He looked so handsome."

"Who?"

"Berlin."- He said smiling, calming down a bit, still in his arms. Helsinki smiled.- "He told me to take care of you. We're getting out of here together, do you hear me?"

Helsinki was about to cry, but he nodded, wanting to stay strong for Palermo. He hugged the Argentine again, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Martín still had a lot to do down here.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't that bad hshs sorry
> 
> also I definitely recommend you to listen to the song that inspired this, Algo Contigo by Andrés Calamaro. The lyrics really reminded me of the chaotic gays 💔
> 
> all interaction is appreciated. leave kudos in case you enjoyed it and comment telling me what you thought if you want (be nice tho 👉👈)  
> that's it!  
> my twitter is @/stsuburbiax
> 
> bye :)


End file.
